Hourglass
by Republic-of-Yolossia
Summary: Yes, Japan was old, there was no denying that, so why was it that his brother only had a short time on this earth? The child wouldn't even have the opportunity to become something great. To the old nation, there was nothing more unfair and unjust than that. one-shot, Japan and Niko-niko centric


'Hey, I think I'm growing,'

Japan glanced over at Niko-Niko, his micronation, his younger brother. The boy was sitting opposite him and, indeed, growing older. Too old. Too fast. You see, Niko-Niko was no longer a nation and had been stripped of any immortality that came with the title. He was a normal human being now. A normal, dying, human being.

Japan was old, there was no denying that, and had seen many friends come and go over the years. Both human and nation. He'd seen countries rise and fall, coming out of nowhere to expand into vast empires then deflate back into nothing. Yes, Japan was old, there was no denying that, so why was it that his brother only had a short time on this earth? The child wouldn't even have the opportunity to become something great. To the old nation, there was nothing more unfair and unjust than that.

Of course, he wasn't the only one facing this problem. From what Japan had heard, old Mr Austria was preparing to say farewell to his beloved Kugelmugel, who could disappear any day now, and young Australia and New Zealand were constantly losing their micronations when they were disbanded and turned human. One couldn't help but notice the way Australia looked at Wy and Hutt River, like they'd just vanish into thin air any minute, and how he was always careful to make sure harm never came to them. Japan had heard Finland mention that he'd seen Sweden crying silently in his room, when he thought no one was looking, over how Ladonia and Bjorn might not be around as long as he will be. If the usually silent, stoic Sweden could be reduced to tears over such a matter, then what hope did the rest of the world have?

Japan was terrified. Sure, he had plenty of nations that, at some point, he'd regarded as family, but Niko-Niko was the first person he'd call a true relative and he was terrified of saying goodbye, of Niko-Niko growing old and dying. And that could happen at any moment. Yes, if they were lucky, the ex-micronation would live to a ripe old age and die peacefully in his sleep, but modern life was hectic and full of potential accidents. What if he was hit by a car, or attacked in the street or caught a human disease? Niko-Niko didn't have healing abilities like the other nations, why would he? It would only take a split second of him not paying attention to where he was walking and that would be that.

Japan tried to protect him, but how do you keep a young boy locked away forever? The nation knew that if he forbid the little republic from leaving the house he'd just rebel and sneak out. It was in his blood as a micronation to rebel against 'true' nations and, whilst Japan admired his spirit, it meant Niko-Niko didn't realise the true danger he faced every hour of every day.

That idea failing, Japan had simply decided to be cold and distant when he'd first heard of the new micronation, like England did was his own ones, to protect his heart. But even the old kingdom had a soft spot for Sealand, Lundy and all his other breakaway countries, and deeply cared for them no matter what he said, so how the hell did Japan expect his experience to be any different? Sure enough, not long before Niko-Niko was disbanded, he'd found himself getting to know the boy, and the two had become like the brothers they were. He'd taught the child everything he knew about technology, told him old stories and played sports with him. The pair had wasted long afternoons sat around watching TV or playing online games, joking and laughing with each other. He'd even taken Niko-Niko with him on visits to England so the boy could play with Sealand, as the two got along swimmingly.

And then he became human, just like that.

Now Japan could see him aging before his very eyes, becoming bigger and stronger, yes, but eventually it'll start going in the opposite direction, Niko-Niko's hands would become wrinkly, and he'll lose all his energy. Eventually, even standing up will become a challenge for him. And then he will die an old man, best case scenario.

And Japan will remain ageless, watching all this unfold and having no power to stop it.

He smiled weakly, nodding at the kid, 'yes, well done. Soon you will be as big and strong as me.'

'I would rather not,' the boy laughed, 'you're really old! I mean, you are always complaining about your back and blood pressure. That doesn't sound fun, if you do not mind me saying, sir.'

'Well,' began the nation, 'you have a long way to go before you're as old as me.' _Not long enough._

'Of course!' there was a pause whilst Niko-Niko sat staring out the window at the neat little garden, already full of fresh spring flowers, 'hey, big brother.'

'Yes?'

'Can we go outside and play for a bit, I mean if you're well enough.'

The personification of Japan chuckled, slowly rising to his feet, 'I don't see why not. Come on, I will tell you about all the different types of flowers that bloom this time of year, okay?'

'That would be nice,' Niko-Niko trotted over to the front door and slipped on a pair of shoes, waiting for his brother to follow. When both Honda brothers were, ready, Niko-Niko dashed into the garden, laughing cheerily. Japan smiled and followed, slower this time.

There was nothing left to do except make the most of their short time together.

…

I wanted to explore Japan's relationship with Niko-Niko as brothers and how he'd feel about the micronation becoming human etc. I mean, it's gotta be hard for the nations, who are probably more or less secure in at least themselves and their relatives being safe and immortal, and then micronations show up which, I guess the nations would love at first, but what about when they start being disbanded? I don't know, it just seems pretty sad to think about the fact that some nations now have siblings/kids who will grown old and disappear or die.

So what did you think? Please leave feedback!


End file.
